1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to sports/golfing; in particular it is a novelty golf club. It is also an amusement device that can be used in a game, or as a gift.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to provide background information so that the invention may be completely understood and appreciated in its proper context, reference may be made to several prior art patents and publications as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. D. 303,559, Novelty Golf Putter of Florian; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. D. 317,193, Novelty Golf Putter Head of Florian; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. D. 367,095, Novelty Golf Putter of Snyder; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,371, Novelty Golf Club with Programmed Sound Playing Device of Harris; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,454, Novelty Golf Club of Schering; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,150, Putting Stroke Correcting Device of Tindale; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,151, Electromechanical Putting Trainer of Conley; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,001, Putting Stroke Training Device, of Henwood; and PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,633, Lighted Novelty Golf Club with Automated Sound Producing Means of Keheley. PA0 U.S. Pat. Nos. D. 303,559 and D. 317,193 to Florian disclose ornamental designs for a novelty golf putter and a novelty golf putter head. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. D. 367,095 to Snyder discloses another ornamental design for a novelty golf putter. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,371 to Harris discloses another novelty putter head that emits humorous sounds when a switch is activated in the putter head. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,454 to Schering discloses a novelty golf club with a bendable shaft. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,150 to Tindale discloses an electrical device for detecting and correcting alignment errors in a golfer's putting stroke. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,151 to Conley discloses an electromechanical putting swing trainer. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,001 to Henwood discloses a putter with a converter for converting mechanical energy to electrical energy for detecting and signaling when the putter head strikes the ball. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,633 to Keheley discloses a novelty putter head that emits humorous phrases when the head strikes any object.
Whatever the precise merits, features, and advantages of the above cited references, none of them achieves or fulfills the purposes of the compressed gas operation of the present invention.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to achieve a putting stroke using compressed gas. None of the referenced patents, either novelty or non-novelty, use compressed gas for the motive power to strike a golf ball; the user must swing the putter to impart motion to the golf ball. Also, the novelty in the referenced patents is due to the various sounds that come from the putters, the design of the putters, or the ability to deform the putter.